


How Can I Remember to Forget?

by SouthsideSerpentPrincess22



Category: Riverdale (TV 2017)
Genre: Alice Cooper loves Jughead Jones, Bisexual Archie Andrews, Bisexual Jughead Jones, Broken Bones, Crying Jughead Jones, Dark Betty Cooper, Deaf Jughead Jones, Depressed Jughead Jones, Depression, Evil Mr. Honey, FP Jones II's A+ Parenting, FP Jones crying, Father/Son Incest, Forced Incest, Gay Sex, Good Parent FP Jones II, Hand Jobs, Hiram Lodge Being an Asshole, Hospitalization, Hospitals, Hurt Archie Andrews, Hurt FP Jones II, Hurt Jughead Jones, Hypnosis Rape, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, Incest, Jarchie - Freeform, Jughead Jones Bed Rest, Jughead Jones Needs a Hug, Jughead Jones in jail, Jughead Jones in the hospital, Jughead Jones nightmares, Jughead Jones panic attacks, Jughead Jones raped, M/M, Mr. Honey is an asshole, Nightmares, Panic Attacks, Parent/Child Incest, Physical Therapy, Protective Alice Cooper (Archie Comics), Protective FP Jones II, Rape, Rape Aftermath, Rape Recovery, Rape/Non-con Elements, Sick Jughead Jones, Therapy, Villian Death, Worried FP Jones II, bear traps, dark side, falice - Freeform, raped in jail
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-11
Updated: 2020-05-11
Packaged: 2021-03-03 02:00:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,034
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24127024
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SouthsideSerpentPrincess22/pseuds/SouthsideSerpentPrincess22
Summary: What If Betty’s dark side did try to kill Jug? The damage Is done and she has scarred Jughead for life Inside and out. Jug ends up In the hospital and wanting nothing to do with her anymore. Alice fears for Jughead’s and everyone else’s safety and sends Betty to Shady Groove to live with Polly. To top It all off Evelyn Evernever tries to use hypnotism through the phone to get Alice to hurt her child again. This time through rape Instead of murder. But It’s not the child Evelyn was thinking of plus It’s FP who ends up hypnotized Instead of Alice. Meanwhile(S4E19 Spoilers) what If Jughead’s book was real and Instead them capturing and trying to kill Mr. Honey the principle kidnaps Jug, Archie, and Reggie. Can someone save them?
Relationships: Alice Cooper/FP Jones II, Archie Andrews/Jughead Jones, Betty Cooper & Jughead Jones, Chuck Clayton/Veronica Lodge, FP Jones II & Jughead Jones, FP Jones II/Jughead Jones, Jughead Jones/Malachi
Kudos: 18





	How Can I Remember to Forget?

**Author's Note:**

> Note 1: Takes place when Jughead Is getting the candy and turns around to see Bret In a bunny mask holding a axe.
> 
> Note 2: Jughead and Archie listen to all the suggestions that they should be dating and end up dating.
> 
> Note 3: Veronica gives Chuck a second chance and they end up dating.

Jughead was at Stonewall Prep on a stormy night on Thanksgiving grabbing some candy from the vending machine. But then he turned around to see a guy In a bunny mask holding an axe causing him to jump.

Jughead: Who are you?! What do you want?!

Before either one of them could do anything another person In a bunny mask chopped the bunny man’s head off with their axe. Jughead recognized the clothes on the bunny girl. It was Betty!

Jughead: Betty?! What are you doing?!

She ran at him causing him to book It down the halls.

Jughead: Betty stop!

As he ran towards his room he saw Donna lying dead on the floor with her throat cut open. Jughead ran to his room to find It was locked from the Inside. Soon Betty hit him In the head with the wooden part of the axe knocking him out. Later Jughead woke up In the bunker chained to the bed. He saw Betty standing there. But It was Dark Betty, the same Betty that killed Bret and Donna and now Is trying to kill him. Jughead struggled desperately against the chains but It was no use.

Jughead: Betty please! Please don’t do this!

Betty: You’re a piece of shit Juggie. But don’t worry, I’m just going to wash this piece of shit with toilet cleaner.

Jughead screamed as she threw toilet cleaner all over him and a lot of It got Into his eyes.

Jughead: Betty please! Snap out of It! Don’t do this to me!(Cried)

Betty: You’re a shitty writer Jughead. Therefore, you don’t need your hands.

Jughead screamed In pain she hit both of his hands hard with a hammer. Before leaving the bunker she cut up the Inside of his ears living Jughead In pain and silence. In the morning Good Betty woke up In her room with no memory of last night. She went downstairs where her mom, FP, and Jellybean were eating breakfast.

FP: Jug should be here soon, huh Betty?

Betty: He should be. 

But after dark Jughead still never showed up and no one has heard from him. But soon Alice called Betty downstairs. Betty saw FP was now In his sheriff uniform and Charles was there too. 

Betty: What’s going on?

FP: It was Jellybean’s Idea. I been calling Jughead’s phone but he’s not answering. It goes straight to voicemail. Jellybean said we should try to track It. There’s a way to pin a lost phone. So we did that. And sure enough It started to, to pin. 

Betty: Where was It?

FP looked upset as he took Jughead’s cell phone out of his pants pocket.

FP: In the garden outside along with clothes of yours. Clothes with blood stains on them. Now, I’m not going to rule out that maybe someone Is setting you up. But your mom also mentioned you have episodes where you do stuff, hurt people, and not remember It. Charles mentioned he knows how to hypnotize you and make you remember. Now, we know If you did do something It’s not your fault. But If you did do something we have no choice but to send you to Shady Groove where your sister Is. It’s for your own safety as well as everyone else’s Including Jugs.

Alice: I’m sorry honey, but If we’re going to find Jughead we need to try this.

Before Betty could object Charles put her under. By the time she came out of It she was crying.

Betty: I hurt him! I hurt him! He’s In the bunker and he needs a hospital! Oh god, what did I do?!

Alice: I’m sorry Betty, I love you. But you need help.

The men In white jackets seized Betty’s arms

Betty: I’m so sorry! Tell Jug I’m sorry and to forget about me!(Crying as she was dragged away)

Alice cried In FP’s arms as the van took Betty away. FP called some medics and went straight to the bunker. Once down the ladder FP’s heart stopped when he saw Jughead. His hands were swollen, bruised, and they were clearly broken. His eyes were very red, his ears were bleeding, and he had tape on his mouth while he was chained to the bed. FP felt bad for Betty but he felt bad for his badly hurting little boy more.

FP: Juggie! Oh my god!

FP: I’m getting you out of here! Hang on!(Unchained him)

But Jughead couldn’t hear a thing. And until the cleaner gets cleaned out of his eyes he couldn’t see shit. FP took the tape off as gently as he could.

FP: Hoist the stretcher down!

They did

FP: Hang on baby, hang on(Gently picked him up Into his arms)

He strapped Jughead to the stretcher and It was pulled back up. Jughead was rushed to the hospital. Two hours later a doctor walked over to FP.

The doctor: Besides the obvious broken hands and now being permanently deaf someone threw a cleaning liquid Into his eyes. We cleaned his eyes out. His eyes will Irritate him and they will Itch and burn for a week. But he has not lost his sight. We cleaned his ears and he Is ready for hearing aids. We actually have a medicine shop that Includes hearing aids If you would like to buy some before you go see your son.

The doctor walked away. No way was FP letting his son not be able to hear. As soon as he purchased hearing aids he went to Jughead’s room where he was sound asleep and was wearing two hand casts. FP put the hearing aids on him then took the seat next to the bed. FP didn’t notice Jughead’s eyes slowly open.

Jughead: Daddy?(Said groggily)

FP: Hey, I’m right here sweetheart(Running his fingers through Jughead’s hair)

Jughead: Why did this happen? Why Betty?(Asked sadly)

FP: I’m sorry son, I don’t know. She’s getting treatment now like her sister. I’m going to take you home now. Okay? You go ahead and sleep, I’m going to pick you up.

Jughead closed his eyes as FP kissed his forehead. When he returned home he put his sleeping son on the couch. A tear went down Alice’s cheek as she saw Jughead’s hearing aids and casts.

Alice: She made him deaf and broke his hands?! FP I’m so sorry!(Sobbing)

FP: Shh, It’s not your fault honey(Pulled her Into a tight hug)

FP: He’s not going to like that he won’t be able to write or type for three weeks. But as for his wish to quit Stonewall and go back to Riverdale High. That I will allow. For now, he’ll rest and recover.

Alice: Even If Betty ever gets out I have a feeling their relationship Is over.

FP: I’m sorry to say you’re right. She scarred him for life Inside and out and Betty will never forgive herself.

Soon Jughead started crying In his sleep. Crying for Betty to stop. Suddenly he jumped awake sobbing. FP sat on the couch and pulled Jughead tight Into his arms.

FP: Juggie, It’s okay son. You’re okay now.

Jughead: Your… you’re going to send me back to Stonewall aren’t you?

FP: No son no, you’re going back to Riverdale High where you belong. But don’t worry about school right now. I’m sorry about what happened. But Alice and I will be here the whole time to help you through this. 

Alice: You must be so hungry Jug. Let me make you something.(Rubbed Jughead’s right cheek)

FP thought for sure not being able to write or type for three weeks would drive Jughead nuts. But Jughead wasn’t In the mood at all. After a whole week of physical therapy Jughead’s hands was back to normal. But at school Kevin who took over for the Blue and Gold encouraged Jughead to help him. Everything was going okay until he saw suggestions to do stuff about Betty snapping and ending up In Shady Groove. All of a sudden Jughead threw up on the floor then started having a panic attack.

Kevin: Jug!

Kevin: Help! We need some help In here!

Kevin: Jughead breathe! Breathe!(Squeezed Jughead’s shoulders)

Kevin takes exaggerated breaths, and Jughead vainly tries to copy him. It works- a little- he gets the tiniest crack of oxygen and he chokes on It desperately. Kevin keeps going though, calm and persistent, and moves Jughead so his head Is dipped downwards and he can suck In air. Soon his breathing returns to normal, but Kevin keeps him down and breathing for a minute longer. When Jughead looks up, his eyes are watering and there's a crowd of students In the doorway, all staring at him. 

Kevin: I’m getting you to Mr. Honey

Kevin helped him walk to the principles office. Mr. Honey took one look at Jughead and knew what was going on.

Mr. Honey: This Is your second panic attack this week Mr. Jones. I’m calling your dad.

Soon after the phone call FP rushed Into the office. FP’s face looked sadden as he saw that Jughead looked so pale.

FP: What’s going on?

Mr. Honey: Your son obviously hasn’t been talking to you about this. Yesterday someone trashed Miss Cooper’s old locker and wrote some pretty nasty stuff. Your son saw this and ended up having a panic attack. Now he had another one today.

FP: You mean you haven’t been talking to me about this! Why didn’t you call me during the first one?!(Yelled angrily)

Mr. Honey: Mr. Jones, please contain your cool(Said In an annoyed tone)

Everyone hated Mr. Honey and for good reasons. But for his boy’s sake he needed to stay calm. FP took a deep breath. He looks at Jughead who still refuses to look at him. “What Is happening to his baby? How can he help him?” He walked over and took a seat next to Jughead.

FP: I’m sorry

FP: Jug, look at me, please(Whispered tearfully)

Jughead can't. He screws his eyes shut and briefly considers turning the hearing aids off too, just to properly block himself off, but he won't. He won't ever voluntarily take away the gift of hearing.

Mr. Honey: I'll put one of the students In charge of looking out for him during school hours. He's fragile right now and needs someone to watch out for him.

FP: Who?

Mr. Honey: Seeing how Mr. Keller was the one that brought him In today he’ll do. 

Jughead Is crying. He doesn't know when he started. He doesn't know If he can stop. He feels like he's been crying for hours. FP pulls him Into a tight hug.

FP: Juggie(Voice filled with sadness) 

Mr. Honey: You may take him home for today

FP kissed Jughead’s forehead. Once home he gently laid Jughead In his bed. As Jughead relaxes Into his bed comments start to fill his head. “You know, out of the four of us you and Archie are the only ones who haven’t kissed.” “So, you two finally got together.” Maybe he should have been with Archie. Maybe he still should. Tears started to fall from his eyes. Alice squeezed his hand.

Alice: You’re alright Jughead. It’s okay.(FP ran his fingers through Jughead’s hair)

That night when Jughead woke up he saw Archie watching over him.

Jughead: Arch(Smiled)

Archie: I’m here Jug, I’m here. Listen, there’s something I been needing since the whole Betty thing. Something where I’m hoping you feel the same way.

He gently kissed Jughead’s lips. But Jughead pulled away.

Jughead: What are you doing?

Archie: I’m sorry I-

Jughead: I mean your hands

Archie: There are your waist I-

Jughead: I know

Archie looked at him confusedly

Jughead: What am I a nun?! Put them somewhere useful.

Archie smirked. He grabbed Jughead so he was off of the bed In Archie’s arms with his legs around his waist and Archie’s hands on his ass.

Archie: Better?(Grinned)

Jughead: Definitely

They went back to kissing as he held Jughead against a wall.

Jughead: What about Veronica?(Breathed)

Archie: We broke up when you were In the hospital. We’re good. She’s with Chuck Clayton now.

Archie could feel Jughead trembling as Archie slides a hand Into Jughead’s pants. Jughead shivers and leans Into Archie’s touch. A gentle hand fishes out Jughead’s cock and the Serpent let’s out a moan. Archie wastes little time, stroking the Serpent slowly, evenly, and It earns him a low, appreciative groan. Jughead’s hips begin to meet Archie’s strokes. He meets the roll of Jughead’s hips with longer, faster strokes. Jughead feels the world around him begin to disappear. He squeezes his eyes shut and focuses solely on Archie’s hand and the hastened pace It’s keeping. He writhes against the wall, his body twitching with every stroke. Archie feels like he’s floating. He can’t catch his breath. Jughead’s hips continue their unrelenting thrusting upward Into Archie’s hand. He needs this right now. Something good and real to help Jughead try to forget Betty and the fact they were ever together. Archie leans In and kisses Jughead. The Serpent quickly melts Into him. He’s eager, more than Archie might have expected, but he offers It no more thought than necessary and sinks Into Jughead the very same way. Their lips fit together beautifully, tongues messily sliding against one another. Archie groans, the sound vibrating between their lips, and Jughead hungrily swallows the sound down, feeling It reverberate the entire way down. The steady thrust of his hips Into Archie’s hand finds a new, faster pace. It matches the fervency of their kiss, erratic and wild. Jughead nearly chokes on a moan as Archie runs the pad of his thumb over the tip of Jughead’s cock. Still, he persists and refuses to break away from this kiss. He writhes, pushing against Archie’s lips needily. Meanwhile Chuck was drawing a picture of Veronica In his bedroom.

Chuck: Keep still, you’re losing the pose again.

Veronica: When you said you wanted me to model for you this Is not what I thought you meant.

Chuck: Really?

She took off her shirt, bra, and pants causing Chuck to smirk. Spring came fast. But Jughead still really wasn’t the Jughead everyone knew. In the morning FP was woken up by a commotion. He ran Into the living room to see Hiram Lodge standing there and a cop holding Jughead against the floor being handcuffed by the cop.

FP: What the hell are you doing to my son?! Get off of him!

Hiram: Consider this payback for you threatening me with that bottle on Thanksgiving Sheriff Jones. Your son Is going to spend one night In my prison. Just one night. Then I’ll send him home tomorrow. 

Jughead was yanked off the floor hard 

Hiram: Don’t fight It FP. Otherwise I could use your son In a worse way to make us even.

FP watched with a heavy heart as his son was taken away. When Jughead got to the prison Hiram shoved him Into a cell.

Hiram: Meet your roommate for the night Jones

It was Malachai!

Hiram: I had him shipped to this prison so he can help make you pay for what your dad did. Have fun with the Serpent Malachai.

Hiram locked the cell door and walked away. Jughead felt a rising sense of panic at his helplessness. Tears welled up In his eyes and he began to sob quietly, terrified of what would happen to him.

Malachai: I’m not going to hurt you Jughead. I’m going to make you feel good.(Smiled evilly)

He grabbed Jughead, threw him hard onto Malachai’s bed, and pinned him.

Jughead: I w-wanna g-go h-h-home! P-p-please l-let m-me g-go!(Sobbed)

Jughead trembled In every limb and shook his head frantically as Malachai took off his own clothes while keeping Jughead pinned.

Jughead: N-no, p-please d-don’t

Jughead’s clothes was torn off and his legs were pulled up. He shivered and heard himself whimper. Malachai slipped his fingers In and penetrated Jughead quickly and deeply.

Jughead: Fuck- No, no- ah, fuck- Please

Malachai licked all the way from the bottom of behind Jughead’s right ear to his neck. Jughead was continuously whimpering. Malachai was pushing and pushing, two shallow strokes, one deep. Soon Jughead could hear cheers, whistling, laughs, and moans from the other prisoners. It kept going on and on as Jughead whimpered. They were enjoying his suffering.

Jughead: Stop... Stop, God, please stop

He winced and whimpered softly as Malachai added another finger Into his hole, the sound filthy and wet as he started pumping In and out. After an hour Malachai finally removed his fingers and thrusted his cock Inside of Jughead, burying It whole In the silky heat In one go. Jughead could actually feel how wet he was, feel the soft glide his cum running down his Inner thighs, slicking up the way for his captor.

Jughead: No-o, Pl-please... S-stop... please… P-please(Sobbed)

Jughead could feel Malachai’s knot swelling at the base of his cock, stretching Jughead’s well-fucked hole.

Jughead: Please(Whispered)

Malachai: You make such beautiful noises Jones

Jughead: Aaahhmmm...aahh...oh please...hah... just stop...please(Whimpered)

Malachai: So tight(Moaned)

Jughead let out a noise somewhere between a moan and a sob. A few more thrusts and Malachai was cumming hard. Jughead‘s hole was clenching and trying to pull the cock deeper Inside and hold It there. He was practically sobbing his back arching and eyes rolling Into the back of his head.

Jughead: N-no! I-I, n-no please(Whined)

When he passed out he was only unconscious for a moment, and came to with Malachai still thrusting Into him, harder and more desperately than before. Jughead’s body had gone mostly limp. Malachai’s strong hands gripped Jughead’s hips firmly as the cock sunk deeply Into him.

Jughead: P-please...nn-no.-AAAHHHmmm

He cried out as gravity pulled him further down onto Malachai’s cock. A final firm thrust forced the knot Inside, locking them together as Malachai began to ejaculate. 

Malachai: So soft, so cute(Moaned)

Jughead whimpered as Malachai pulled him up so he was now bouncing on his lap.

Jughead: N-no p-please

Malachai tightened his grip and dragged Jughead most of the way up his shaft before yanking him back down again. He was rewarded with a whine out of the Serpent’s mouth. Malachai repeated the process, gradually picking up speed. Malachai gave one last hard thrust, shoving his fully inflated knot Into Jughead and holding him there. Malachai let out a groan as he began to unload Inside the Serpent again. The thrusts were now slower and lazier than but It wasn’t long before Malachai was dumping another load Inside of him. 

Malachai: Having fun Serpent?

Jughead sobbed hard and shook his head no. 

Jughead: Please stop! No more!(Whimpered)

He was forced to ride Malachai every time they were In their cell. In the morning Hiram’s car pulled up to the Cooper/Jones house and dragged sobbing Jughead out hard by his arm. He threw Jughead hard onto the ground then took off In his car.

FP: Juggie!(Rushed outside)

He rushed over and pulled the sobbing boy Into his arms.

FP: I’m sorry baby, I’m so sorry(Sobbed as he held Jughead tight)

He picked him up Into his arms, carried him Inside, and gently laid him on the couch. 

Alice: Jug, thank god you’re home sweetheart(Rubbed his right cheek)

Jughead: I… I was raped In prison(Sobbed Into FP and Alice’s arms)

That brought more tears to FP’s eyes. His baby boy taken advantage of, tortured, and forced to suffer thanks to Hiram Lodge. The three of them just held each other and cried for a while before FP spoke.

FP: Let’s go visit Archie at Andrews’s Construction. It will make you feel better. And get you outside after being locked up all day yesterday. 

Jughead nodded yes as FP wiped Jughead’s tears. When they got to FP’s car It was stuck In mud thanks to the rain last night.

FP: Okay Juggie, I’m going to give It some gas you push from behind.

FP got In the driver’s seat and Jughead started pushing the back of the car. After a couple of pushes the car became unstuck. But Jughead also got splashed with mud all over on the last push. FP got out of the car.

FP: Thanks Jug I- 

He saw the mud and couldn’t depress his laughing

FP: I’m so sorry Jug

Jughead couldn’t help but smile 

Jughead: It’s okay dad, just give me a hug.

FP: Oh no boy! You stay the hell away from me!

Jughead slipped on purpose and landed on his butt In the mud so his dad would have to help him up. And It worked. FP laughed.

FP: Come on, up you get(Grabbed Jughead’s left hand)

Jughead yanked FP down hard and made him land on his butt In the mud next to him. Jughead started laughing hard.

FP: You’re feeling better now are you?

Jughead just continued to laugh

FP: Laugh at this boy

He grabbed a fistful of mud and rubbed It Into Jughead’s hair. Soon Alice looked out the window to see FP and Jughead having a mud fight. Alice laughed and shook her head. As soon as the Jones men were cleaned off enough they saw Alice was gone and knew she was at work. Before they could leave the phone rang. FP decided to answer It. But soon FP hung up and had a weird look on his face.

Jughead: Dad, you okay?

All of a sudden FP hit Jughead In the head knocking him out. When Jughead woke up both he and his dad were shirtless, he was laying his head against his dad’s right shoulder, and his dad’s right arm was around Jughead’s waist. “Nothing different, nothing he should be complaining about” But then Jughead realized he was whimpering Into his dad’s shoulder, that he felt something Inside of him, and that he and his dad were both completely naked. His dad was fucking him! He was on his dad’s lap while his dad bounced him nice and slow! What did the person on the phone say to him?!

Jughead: Daddy please-

FP: Shh, It’s okay baby, I’m here.(Whispered) 

Jughead: No no

FP: I got you baby boy, always(Whispered) 

He arched back as FP cummed Inside him

Jughead: Oh gods(Cried)

FP pulled Jughead’s head back and started kissing and licking his neck everywhere. Tears rolled down Jughead’s cheeks.

Jughead: Dad please stop! Who called you?! Who’s doing this to you?! Please It’s me, Jughead! Please stop!(Sobbed hard)

FP picked up the pace and drove himself deeper and harder with each thrust. Jughead felt his hole pulsing around the cock Inside him. Soon Jughead cummed all over FP’s dick causing Jughead to whine. Jughead started squirming In his dad’s lap trying to get away from all of this. But It was like his hole clenched down tighter and refused to let go. And all the squirming on his dad’s lap only turned FP on more.

FP: So tight…. So warm…. That’s It Juggie keep moving around on my dick. Just like that.(Moaned)

FP: Right there! Ah!(Cummed Inside Jughead)

He clutched Jughead’s hips tighter. Jughead jerked, hips twisting. He cried harder.

FP: Here, let me help you

He started continuously moving Jughead forward and back on his lap. Plus he would slid Jughead all the way up to the tip of his dick then slam him back down all the way to his balls.

Jughead: No, no daddy please(Cried)

FP: You're such a good wet boy. Make me feel good Juggie. 

He pulled Jughead Into a kiss, sliding his tongue Into Jughead’s mouth. With every hard thrust Jughead sobbed Into his dad’s mouth. Jughead stills, shaking In his dad’s grip as Jughead’s cum spills all over FP’s cock. Jughead squirmed and his bucked hips forward as FP deepened the kiss his tongue playing with Jughead’s. Jughead’s breath caught, feeling his dad cumming Inside him. The strong spurts lit Jughead on fire. After two hours FP pulled off of Jughead’s mouth. Jughead cried Into his dad’s right shoulder, he felt so weak and dizzy he thought he was going to pass out.

FP: God Jug, you’re so wet. I can make you even more wet.(Moaned)

FP pushed Jughead off and onto his back. Jughead sobbed as he tried to scout away but his dad yanked him down hard keeping his legs open. Jughead cries out trembling. Soon FP’s face Is In between Jughead’s legs as FP starts licking the outside of Jughead’s hole. FP then slides his tongue Inside Jughead’s moist hole, FP eats him out while he skids two fingers In and out of two of Jughead’s wet holes. Jughead knees buckle and he let’s out a cry as he cums. FP laps Jughead’s juices, his juices pouring Into FP’s mouth. Jughead whimpered and put his hand on the FP’s head trying to push him away as FP sucked and kissed at his hole. After two hours FP’s mouth moves wrapping around Jughead’s leaking dick sucking hard and fast while his fingers pick up the pace thrusting fast.

Jughead: I can’t…. I can’t…. Daddy please stop!(Sobbed)

FP started circling his tongue around the tip of Jughead’s dick then ran his tongue along the length of Jughead’s dick before going back sucking him off once more. Soon FP snapped out of It. FP quickly took his mouth away and scrambled away from him allowing Jughead to curl Into a ball and sob. 

Jughead: Please…no…(Whined)

Realizing what he did FP also started to sob.

FP: Oh god, Jug I…. I’m so sorry Juggie. I don’t know what happened. Someone said something and then…. Oh god, please forgive me baby. I never meant-

Jughead: You know who uses hypnotizing to hurt people. You know It was meant for mom and Betty not you and I. Just-(Wailed out)

FP: I’ll fix this Juggie! I’m going to go to talk to Evelyn Evernever right now and make her pay! You stay here baby and rest.

They were both too upset to even notice that Jughead called Alice mom. As soon as FP closed his bedroom door Jughead gave a whimper as he passed out. After FP got cleaned up and dressed he got Into his cop car and screamed angrily as he punched the steering wheel hard. He sobbed hard Into the steering wheel before finally starting the car and taking off. Soon FP picked up Alice and they arrived at Shankshaw Prison. Evelyn arrived on her side picking up the phone.

Evelyn: From the looks on your faces I’m guessing my plan worked.

Alice: What plan?! What did you do?!

Evelyn: As you know Alice Edgar and I being both father/daughter and husband/wife we have fucked each other before. Edgar and I both knew If he ever met his end It would be at the hands of you or Betty. Or both you and Betty. We decided the perfect way to hurt you two and make you two pay was to make you two like us and force you to rape your child Alice. But to my surprise I got a call from Betty from Shady Groove. It seems Dark Betty finally took over for good and did end up trying to kill her boyfriend. She convinced me to go through with the plan but to have you hurt the only other stable child you have. Jughead Is your child too Alice, just admit It. Tell me Alice, how did It feel fucking that Jones boy against his will?

FP punched the table angrily

FP: It was me you hypnotized you crazy bitch! You made me hurt my little boy! He’s been hurt enough! You made me take advantage of his pain and hurt him more! 

Evelyn: Well, that’s unexpected. But just as good. Two people you love Alice now has to live with pain and suffering. Your precious future husband made his and your baby boy suffer against his will and now both of your boys Smith are suffering and In pain. My plan worked better than I thought.

FP: You will never stop with the hypnotizing and turning people dark will you?! Enjoy your life while you can. Because I will make sure you’re sentenced to death!

Evelyn: You should know sheriff, Betty escaped Shady Groove and Is still after Jughead. Plus she’s working with someone else In Riverdale who wants to hurt Jughead. I’d watch that boy If I were you Jones. 

FP and Alice slammed the phones on their holders. They returned to the car and FP sobbed Into Alice’s arms. She soothed him as she ran her fingers through his hair.

Alice: He’ll forgive you FP. You’re his dad. His dad who changed for him and did everything for him. He knows you were under a spell and that none of this Is something you did on purpose. Just be there for him. And I’ll be there for you. Both of you. Evelyn’s right, I love Jughead and he’s my kid too.

Alice started the car and they took off. By the time they got home It was after 5PM Once home FP walked Into his room to see Jughead clothed and sniffling. He walked over and sat on the bed rubbing Jughead’s back gently.

FP: I know, baby. Shh, baby relax. Deep breath baby.(Said soothingly) 

Jughead: I’m just so tired(Whined)

FP: You need rest sweetheart. How about we both lie down?

Jughead nodded yes as he sobbed. FP fell on the bed next to his boy. Soon Jughead was resting his head on his dad’s chest, over his heartbeat. It’s solid and strong and his body Is so warm. His dad cradles the back of his head, his other hand resting heavy on Jughead’s shoulder. Soon they are both drifting off to sleep. Alice took the couch that night letting the Jones men sleep. In the morning Jughead slowly woke up for school and FP slowly woke up for work.

Jughead: Morning daddy(Mumbled Into FP’s right shoulder)

FP smiled, rolling to his side so he could face his son. 

FP: Hey baby, I love you baby(Whispered Into Jughead’s hair)

Jughead: I love you dad. I love you and I forgive you.(Tears In his eyes)

FP: I’m sorry. God son, I’m so sorry.(Chocked out)

He kissed Jughead’s sweaty forehead gently. Soon the phone rang.

FP: I got It. You go upstairs and get ready for school.

As Jughead went upstairs FP walked Into the kitchen to see Alice making breakfast for everyone.

FP: Morning honey

He kissed her right cheek

Alice: Morning

He answered the phone

FP: Hello?

A women: Is this Forsythe Pendleton Jones III?

FP: This Is his dad. Who’s asking?

The women: I’m calling to talk about his application for the University of Iowa. He got In Mr. Jones. He applied for Spring but we’ll gladly take him for Fall.

FP laughed happily

FP: That’s great!

The women: I’ll be In touch again to talk to your son.

FP: Of course, thank you!

As he hung up Jughead walked Into the kitchen ready for school.

Jughead: What’s going on dad?

FP pulled him Into a hug 

FP: You got In boy. You’re going to the University of Iowa.

The Jones men laughed happily as they hugged each other tight.

FP: Let me give you a ride to school. Your friends are going to be so happy for you.

Alice: Congratulations honey, grab some breakfast for the road.

Jughead walked over and hugged Alice

Jughead: Thanks mom

Alice and FP smiled at each other. Jughead and FP grabbed some blueberry muffins and hit the road. As soon as Jughead got to school he walked Into the student lounge. 

Jughead: Guess what? The University of Iowa called this morning. I got In. I applied for Spring but they said they could take me In the Fall. They have one of the greatest writing programs In the world.

Archie: Congratulations babe, you’re a great writer. I’m proud of you.

They kissed

Jughead: The only problem Is they request a story upon arrival. This could be my redemption after Stonewall Prep. But ever since the Incident my story Idea brain has been, lost.

Chuck walked In

Chuck: You could always do a story on how evil Mr. Honey Is.

He and Veronica kissed

Jughead: What did he do Chuck?

Chuck: He refuses the publish the yearbook

Veronica: Babe, If this Is about money I’m happy to pay for the printing.

Chuck: Thanks babe, but no. It’s about how Mr. Honey has been on our cases since day one. You remember how he threatened you, Jughead, and Archie on your first day of senior year. And how many of us are banned from prom?

Kevin: Fangs, Reggie, Toni, and I are banned because of the whole tickle thing.

Cheryl: Let’s not forget my Cherry Bomb performance that got Veronica, I, and all the Vixens banned.

Chuck: So the only people In this room going to prom are?

Jughead and Archie raised their hands and smirked at each other.

Archie: You want to go to prom with me Jug?

Jughead: I’d be honored babe

Kevin: You two are almost as cute as Fangs and I.(Smirked) 

Cheryl: Something must be done about this evil villain.

Veronica: Every time we make a move against him he gets us back. He’s not letting Archie walk with us at graduation. He’s monstrous. 

Jughead: Every one of us could talk to our parents? There’s no way they would stand for any of this.

Chuck: Good Idea Jughead. And to help with that, I been doing some research on Mr. Honey ever since he banned my girl from prom. Mr. Honey has canceled every prom at every school he has worked at. 

Jughead: He’s like the Grinch Who Stole Prom. We need to talk to our parents the minute we get home.

By the time school was done prom went from certain students being banned to prom being banned period. After school Jughead and Archie arrived home. But as soon as they walked Into The Andrews yard It was too late to notice that someone had put bear traps In the yard. One trapped onto Archie’s left leg causing him to scream In pain. Jughead stepped on one and It was ready to trap If he moved his leg. Hearing the screams Mary, FP, and Alice rushed out.

Jughead: Dad!(Panicked)

FP: Jug, don’t move!

He kneeled by the trap

FP: I’m going to disarm It

He put his hand on the wheel

FP: Ready?

As soon as he turned the wheel Jughead jumped Into his arms. Jughead breathed relivly as FP held him close running his fingers through Jughead’s hair.

FP: You okay kiddo?

Jughead: Yeah, I’m okay

They saw notes on the traps. Both said “ You fought a bear twice Archie Andrews, maybe you should start keeping bear traps near you.”

Mary: Is this supposed to be some kind of joke? It’s not funny.

FP: Either a joke or a threat Mary. You call 911 and get Red to the hospital. Tell one of the cops to come over to my place when they arrive.

He and Alice took Jughead Inside

Alice: I’m sorry about Archie sweetheart. How was school? I’m sure all of your friends and Archie were very happy about your news.

Jughead: They were. But all of us also got some bad news.

FP: What Is It Jug? What’s wrong?

Jughead: Mr. Honey canceled prom. This prom Is Important to us. It’s our last dance together before we graduate. I normally don’t care about school dances and parties. But this will be mine and Archie’s first and only prom while we’re dating. My first and last prom since Stonewall. We can’t let Mr. Honey take this away from us. Not after everything we been through. Dad mom, we need this. I need your help. 

FP: Has Red and your friends talked to their parents too?

Jughead: Yes, we all agreed we would. I’m sure Archie Is telling his mom right now or will at the hospital. 

Soon there was a knock on the door

FP: I’ll call all the parents and Invite them over after I talk to the cops. All the parents will march Into the school tomorrow morning. 

FP: You and your friends will have that prom Juggie.(Rubbed Jughead’s right cheek)

He grabbed Jughead’s chin and kissed his forehead. FP opened the door to see a female cop.

The cop: Sheriff, we bagged the bear traps along with the notes. We will test them and see If we can find any finger prints. Your son’s best friend Is okay. It didn’t go Into his skin deep. It just needs to be cleaned and wrapped up. And he’ll have to use crutches for a couple of weeks.

FP: Thank you

He shut the door. In the morning Jughead, Archie, their friends, and the parents except for Hiram marched Into the school and over to Mr. Honey.

Alice: Mr. Honey, as concerned parents we demand you reinstate prom. And we demand you let the students you so rudely banned attend.

Mr. Honey: I cannot do that. It’s my job to help these students become well behaved adults of the world. And their behavior needs to reflect that. So far, It has not.

Alice: I’ll show you some behavior!

Mary stopped her

Mary: I’m Mary Andrews, attorney at law. May I bring your attention to the case of Mary Endell VS the Greendale school district? Small town principle canceled prom and parents of that small town sued him for psychological damage and won. I’m a very good lawyer Mr. Honey. 

Hermione: May I say as wife of the mayor I have a direct line to Governor Doiley and the board of education. I would hate for them to look Into and revoke your credentials. 

Alice: And the Riverdale news has been hungering for a gripping public Interest story that would make nationwide headlines. “Principle cancels prom out of spit” I think would surly fit the bill.

Mr. Honey: And what will you two do to me?(Asked FP and Tom)

FP: We’re just the muscle

Mr. Honey laughed

Mr. Honey: Mrs. Cooper, why do you even care? You have no kids who go to this school.

FP walked over to her with Jughead putting his arms around both of their shoulders.

FP: Oh yes she does. She and I are together and therefore are both Jughead’s parents.

Mr. Honey: Well, either way I am sorry. But my decision Is final.

Alice: Actually It’s not. As the president of the PTA I have the right to demand a vote on this matter.

Mr. Honey: Perhaps If all of us under the age of 20 would like to adjourn to my office we might discuss this as adults. 

Cheryl: Yes, let’s do that. And as student body president I’ll be joining. 

Mr. Honey: Fine

Cheryl and all the parents followed Mr. Honey Into his office. Getting the parents Involved worked and after school Jughead, his friends, and their parents were celebrating at Pops. 

Cheryl: Prom Is officially back on!

Everyone cheered and clapped

Cheryl: So, I would like to propose a toast. To generations united and our victory. To all of us and a senior prom we’ll never forget.

Alice: And If I may speak for the grown-ups? We’re so very very proud of you. Of the thoughtful young adults you have become.

Mary: You kids have been through a lot. Much more then we have at Riverdale High.

Hermione: We may not say It a lot. But you mean the world to us.

Tom Keller: You worked hard you deserve to celebrate 

FP: My boys gonna be the first Jones man to go to college! Whoa!

Everyone celebrated that night. The next night was a Hollywood Glam prom as promised. That night for the first time In Riverdale history they crowned king and king Instead of king and queen. And the prom kings were Jughead and Archie. After being crowned Jughead and Archie left the gym and went to one of the bathrooms for some privacy. But just as they were about to tear each other’s clothes off a man and a women In bunny masks holding axes knocked them out. Thanks to the notes FP knew where Jughead and Archie were. Meanwhile Jughead woke up on the floor with lots of bruises. He saw Archie and Reggie tied to chairs.

Reggie: Jughead! Get out of here! Go get help!

Jughead: Who’s doing this?! I don’t remember who took us!

Archie: Mr. Honey! He’s the one that has been making the videos. Now go before he comes back! Bring us help!

Jughead booked It out of there. Soon he was tackled by the women In the bunny mask. Before she could shoot him he bite her hand and took the gun away. He pointed the gun at her head as he removed the mask. The women had shoulder length black hair. But recognizing her as Betty only It was Dark Betty and with dyed black hair he let out a sob.

Jughead: Betty, why are you doing this?!(Sobbed)

Dark Betty laughed evilly 

Betty: Why not?(Smiled evilly)

Jughead sobbed as he shot his now evil ex-girlfriend In the head killing her. Meanwhile FP arrived by the lake. Another women In a bunny mask walked over to him.

FP: Who are you?! Where’s my son?!(Yelled angrily)

But soon the man In the bunny mask stabbed him In the middle of the top of his back and threw him In the lake. As soon as the bunny people walked away Jughead ran over.

Jughead: Dad!(Cried)

He jumped In the water and quickly grabbed FP who was coughing up blood.

Jughead: Come dad, I got you. I got you dad.(Swam with him to shore)

He helped his dad walk until they found a tree with a big hole In the bottom. 

Jughead: Right here, right here.(Helped FP sit Inside)

Jughead: Breathe dad. Okay? I’m going to get you help.

FP nodded yes

Jughead: Stay here

Before he could move his dad seized his right wrist.

FP: You’re the best thing that has ever happened to me Juggie. Never forget that. From the very beginning of my life It has always been you.(Coughed as he rubbed Jughead’s right cheek)

Jughead: I love you too daddy. So much. 

He kissed his dad’s forehead then took off. He found his dad’s cop car and got In the front seat. But soon a truck hit the back of the car hard making him fall out the still open door. When he stood up he saw It was the bunny man and that his truck was now stuck on the car. Jughead grabbed a lighter from his dad’s car and screamed angrily as he threw It at the truck. Both the car and truck blew up killing the man. Jughead continued following the road sobbing. Soon another vehicle started following him. He quickly ran and hid behind a tree. Soon the car stopped and a man got out of the car. Jughead screamed and fought as the man grabbed Jughead’s arm.

Tom Keller: Easy! Easy Jughead! It’s just me! Tom Keller! I’m here to help!

Jughead: You got to help my dad. He’s been stabbed.(Crying)

Tom Keller: I will, I sent cops and medics searching the whole grounds. Everyone will be safe. Just show me where your dad, Archie, and Reggie are.(Said gently) 

Jughead: Watch out!(Cried)

Before the other bunny girl could do anything Tom shot her In the neck killing her. Jughead took off the mask revealing Evelyn Evernever. Other than one stab wound each FP, Archie, and Reggie were okay. They were taken straight to the hospital. Soon Jughead screamed and jumped awake from a nightmare but he saw he was In his dad’s hospital room and that his dad was sound asleep. Jughead wiped his tears as he stood up. He kissed his dad’s forehead gently then filled a cup with water. Before he could take a drink he heard someone gently call his name causing him to drop his cup. He slowly turned around to see his dad awake.

Jughead: Daddy(Tears In his eyes)

FP: Juggie baby

Jughead laid on the bed curling up and sobbing Into his dad’s chest.

FP: I’m okay sweetheart. I’m alright.(Ran his fingers through Jughead’s hair)

In the morning FP, Archie, and Reggie were released. Once home FP took Jughead straight to his room. He should have checked Jughead for Injuries while they were at the hospital. But after getting stabbed FP felt too weak and exasted. He tugged Jughead’s S t-shirt to the side. There are blue and yellow bruises branded on his fair skin.

FP: What Is this?

Jughead: Dad?(Says groggily)

FP: Who did this to you?

FP’s heart Is In his throat as he sees Jughead’s entire arm Is ringed with dark bruises.

FP: Jughead(Gasps)

He caresses Jughead’s skin gently, looks where his wrist Is mottled the darkest.

FP: Who was It that kidnapped you? Who tortured you? Baby, what happened?

Jughead looks away, breathing hard.

FP: Take your shirt off(Says quietly)

Jughead gulps, but does as he’s told. The shirt comes off.

FP: Your pants too

Jughead: Dad—(Voice cracking)

FP: Jughead please, Who…. Who did this?

Jughead refuses to answer.

FP: Your pants too Jughead

Jughead: Dad

FP: Your pants Jughead. Please

FP hears the zipper going down, and Jughead lets his jeans fall, hands covering his face. Jughead Is everything FP has In the world, everything that matters. He sees a bit of redness peeking around the bottom of his boxers and at his purple hip bones. FP rubs his hand over his hair, tired and scared. There are more bruises, yes. But along his son’s back and hips, there are finger nail marks, swollen and red. There’s a circle of purple/blue bruises on his Inner thigh“ First Betty, then Hiram, then Evelyn and himself, and now whoever kidnapped his son along with his son’s boyfriend and a friend of theirs. How can people keep hurting his baby this year?! His boy has been through enough this year?! Including all that crap with Stonewall!”

Jughead: Can I put my pants back on?

FP: No, Go… go sit In the bathroom.

FP goes to the downstairs bathroom after he watches Jughead trip over his jeans to get to his bathroom. FP grabs some lotion and antibiotic ointment. His son Is twisting Impatiently on the toilet, hunching over his pale, bare knees. 

FP: It’s alright

FP kneels In front of Jughead. He grabs Jughead’s ankles and gently pulls his legs apart until he has access to his Inner thighs. Jughead yelps, trying to free himself, but FP holds him firm.

FP: Be still son, It’s okay. Let me take care of you.(Says gently) 

He slathers his palms with lotion, warms the soothing cream with his hands, and touches them to his son’s legs. He starts at the knees and slowly slides up his Inner thighs until he can get to the harsh redness that stains Jughead’s skin. Jughead gasps and hisses.

Jughead: It’s sensitive(Whines)

FP keeps going chasing the rash, trying to cool It.

FP: Come here baby 

Jughead whimpers but moves closer. 

FP: You’re all red baby

FP drags a warm, wet rag over the abused skin, rubs the ointment gently with his thumb, Jughead sobs, curled up on the bathroom floor. 

Jughead: It hurts. God dad, It hurts.

FP runs a hot bath. He pulls Jughead gently Into his arms and slowly lowers him Into the water. Jughead sighs and whimpers Into the heat. FP leaves him to soak for a moment, and returns with a glass of water and a muscle relaxer and Advil.

FP: Take this Jug. I’m going to have to look at the damage when you’re finished In here.

Jughead: Hurts. Wanna sleep daddy.

FP: I know kiddo, I know. Please just take the medicine. Everything will be okay.

Tears roll down Jughead’s face as he takes the medicine. FP kisses his forehead then goes back downstairs.

Alice: How Is he?

FP: Scared, and In pain. As he has been since Betty tried to hurt him. How do I-

Alice: All we can do Is be there for him and do our best to help him. Has he said who did this to him, Archie, and Reggie?

FP: No. I tried to get It out of him. But he refuses to talk about It. I think seeing me like that really scarred and scared him.

But soon they heard Jughead scream angrily and then heard a loud smash. FP rushed upstairs and Into Jughead’s bathroom. He sees the smashed mirror and Jughead sobbing, hyperventilating, and shaking on the floor. He rushed forward wrapping a towel around Jughead and pulling Jughead tight to his chest. He kisses Jughead’s forehead and rocks him.

FP: You’re okay, I’m right here. You’re safe, I’ve got you. Talk to me son. I need you to breathe kid.(Whispered) 

Jughead: I’m sorry, please please dad. Tell mom I’m sorry.

FP: Jug, who hurt you? Tell me please.

Jughead: Betty was one of the people In the bunny masks! She tried to hurt me again! I killed her!

FP: It’s okay kiddo, you had no choice. None of what happened to Betty Is your fault.

Jughead: I should have kept her away from the FARM-

FP: No no, sweetheart no

Jughead: I’m sure mom put me In charge of keeping Betty safe while mom was Investigating the FARM. I failed mom, dad! I failed both her and Betty! 

FP: Alice loves you baby. We both do. Shh, hold onto me baby. I got you.

Jughead: Daddy, I don’t feel good(Whimpered) 

FP reached up and grabbed a thermometer from the counter and stuck It In Jughead’s mouth. When he pulled It out It said 104.2. Jughead was really working himself up with the whole Betty thing to the point It was making him very sick. Soon Jughead’s body starts convulsing.

FP: Shit!

He quickly picks him up, rushes downstairs, and lays him on the couch.

FP: Alice! Jughead needs a hospital now!

Soon Jughead threw up onto the floor

FP: Shit! Hang on baby!

FP and Alice rushed Jughead to the hospital. Once Jughead was given a sedative and put under a doctor talked to FP.

The doctor: What’s going on with him sheriff?

FP: During Thanksgiving his girlfriend tried to kill him. Ever since his now ex has been… evil I guess Is the way to put It. She has been In a mental hospital ever since. Since then my son has changed. Depression and being scared, having nightmares, and panic attacks almost all the time. But the ex broke out of the mental hospital and tried to kill him again last night. In self-defense he killed her. That set him over the edge and he has been working himself up since this morning. So bad to the point he has a 104.2 temperature now. I’m so scared he’s going to work himself up to the point that It will kill him or he’ll commit suicide. 

The doctor: Well, you’re right sheriff. It’s all In his head. The only cure Is bed rest and settling down. But I would still watch him just In case he gets suicidal. I’m sending him home with sleeping pills. I do have to ask, why he has all these bruises?

FP: He was kidnapped last night. But I will continue to take care of the bruises.

The doctor: Okay, you may take him home now.

Once home FP gently laid Jughead In his bed. FP crawled In and pulled Jughead onto his chest. He pulled the blanket on them and kissed Jughead’s forehead. A tear slipped down Jughead’s right cheek.

Jughead: I’m sorry Betty, I loved you(Whimpered)

FP: Shh baby

He pulled Jughead closer and tighter to his chest

FP: You're not alone. Together we stand. I'll be by your side. You know I'll take your hand. When It gets cold and It feels like the end. There's no place to go. You know I won't give In. No, I won't give In. Keep holding on because you know we'll make It through. We'll make It through. Just stay strong because you know I'm here for you. I'm here for you.(Sang)

FP: I love you Juggie. I love you so much(Said Into Jughead’s hair breathing In his scent)

Jughead: I love you daddy(Whispered)

Later that afternoon FP was woken up by the smell of chocolate. He woke up to see Alice standing by the bed.

Alice: I made some hot chocolate for Jug. Some for you too.

FP: Thanks honey(Sat up)

Alice: No problem 

They kissed each other’s lips then Alice walked out.

FP: Juggie baby, wake up sweetie(Gently shook him)

Jughead slowly opened his eyes

Jughead: Daddy?

FP: Your mom made us hot chocolate kiddo. Come on, sit up(Rubbing Jughead’s back soothingly) 

He helped Jughead sit up

FP: Here you go kiddo. Enjoy.(Handed Jughead his mug)

Jughead was still upset about Betty. But for now he got lost In the warm, delicious, soothing, liquid that felt and tasted so good. By the next day everyone knew what Mr. Honey really was and what he did to Jughead, Archie, Reggie, plus FP. They knew he was the one filming all these tapes. Thanks to the works of the cops they confirmed Betty was the one who put the bear traps In the Andrews’s yard. Thanks to the new principle Archie got caught up and was able to walk with his friends.


End file.
